How are you feeling?
by Faerie of Tara
Summary: GKM prompt. Sebastian/OMC Sebastian picks up a guy at the club, but he soon realizes he picked to wrong guy to seduce... Very extreme. Be warned!


**Ok, I really hate Sebastian. When I wrote this, I realized I tortured him much more than I would any other character…oops. I apologize for any Sebastian-lovers out there.**

**Pairing: Sebastian/OMC**

**Warnings: Very Extreme noncon!**

**Kinks: punishment enema, size!kink, painplay, noncon**

Sebastian grunted as he was pushed down on a bed, clothes stripped off his body roughly. The gag in his mouth prevented any loud noises, yet he groaned anyway. A blindfold covered his eyes, no light seen through the cloth.

He was flipped over onto his stomach, and his hands and feet were strapped down. He was lying spread-eagle, buck-naked, and very, very scared. He had picked up a random twink at Scandals, and the last thing he remembered was the young boy kissing his neck while a sharp pain shot through his arm.

A shot of a drug, he presumed was the pain, but he didn't think that boy could carry him all by himself. Other people, maybe?

As Sebastian's mind worked, he suddenly noticed hands stroking down his body. Multiple (maybe six?) hands slid down his back, played at his cheeks, lingered on his thighs. He squirmed, trying to get away form the invasive touches, yet he could only move about an inch in any direction.

Suddenly, the hands stopped and his blindfold was removed. A tall man stood in front of him, so tall Sebastian had to crane his neck to see his head, and he was glaring at the young man on the bed.

"Sebastian Smythe. One of the cruelest, rudest individuals I have ever come across. You singlehandedly ruin the reputation of so many people, and tonight you will feel the consequences."

Sebastian's eyes opened wider as the man brought his face closer to his, and whispered "Be prepared for extreme pain. You will not be able to escape and you will take everything we give you." The man stood up again and spoke once more.

"We will remove your gag, and feel free to scream, cry, beg, anything. It will do no good, no one will hear you. My men get off your screams, so feel free to be as loud as your pretty face wants."

Sebastian felt his eyes well up with tears of fear and a moment later he felt the ties of his gag being undone. As soon as the gaga was gone, he stretched his mouth carefully, and tried to see what he could see of the room he was in.

He was on a large bed, covered by a blue sheet and a couple of pillows. The room itself was medium sized with one doorway (that he could see) and a chair in the corner.

He could hear movement behind him, and he felt his skin crawl with the sensation of being watched.

He heard murmured arguing behind him, and a sigh of resignation. He then felt his feet being untied, and he saw another man untie his hands. A pair of strong arms turned him to lie on his back and he finally saw who was in the room.

The young blonde boy he picked up at the club stood there, dressed in a pair of skintight leather pants and nothing else. Two burlier men covered in tattoos and jeans stood beside him, and the tall man from before was suspiciously absent. The two burly men retied his hands and feet to the bed while the blonde watched with a smirk on his face.

"Hello, Sebastian. "The man said, stepping close to the bound boy on the bed. "How are you feeling?"

Sebastian stayed silent, staring at the man in fear.

"Answer me!" The blonde yelled, smacking Sebastian across the face. " When I ask a question, you are required to answer. Why do you think your gag was taken out? So once, again, how are you feeling?"

Sebastian swallowed. "Umm…my arm feels a little sore."

At the man's raised eyebrow, he added "Sir."

The man nodded once, and Sebastian suddenly realized the young blonde was in charge of this whole operation. The tall man was a front to scare him; the young "twink" he had picked up was the one running this whole thing.

The door opened and the tall man from before walked in. He was pulling a tall stand behind him, where Sebastian could see a large bag hanging. He dragged the rolling stand to the foot of the bed where Sebastian could see a long table with a cloth covering the objects on the table.

The blonde pulled back part of the cloth to reveal a quarter of the table. Sebastian saw bottles of unlabeled solutions, and small opaque boxes. The blonde motioned to the tall man to lift the large bag off the stand. As he carried it over to the table, Sebastian could see it was filled with a liquid- probably water.

The tall man opened the top of the bag slowly, and held it carefully in front of the blonde man. The blonde picked up a bottle and turned to Sebastian.

"We will be giving you an enema today. Do you know what that is, Sebastian?"

Sebastian nodded slowly. "Yes, Sir."

"Good." The man turned back to the bag and squeezed a few drops of whatever was in the bottle into the bag. "This is some basic soap. I've heard it causes quite a sensation." He then picked up a larger bottle and squeezed the entirety of it into the bag. "Club soda. Still full of bubbles."

He picked up one of the boxes and and opened it. He sprinkled part of its contents in the bag and winked at Sebastian. "That one is a secret."

The tall man closed the bag and shook it thoroughly. He rehung it on the stand, on a higher rung, and nodded to the blonde.

"Ok, then" the blonde man said. "Matt, here will prepare you."

The tall Man-Matt- picked up a small tube from the table and crouched next to Sebastian. He spread his ass cheeks wide, and Sebastian felt a flare of embarrassment. Matt spread some cream on his fingers and applied it liberally to Sebastian's hole.  
The burning started immediately and Sebastian cried out softly.

Matt smirked. "Ben-Gay." He explained. He massaged the cream deep within the teenager and smiled at every soft cry that escaped the boy. He grabbed at the hose behind him, and brought the large nozzle to the teen's ass. He inserted it quickly, not caring at the slight pain it brought the boy and stood up. He turned a piece at the base of the bag and Sebastian felt water rushing into him immediately.

The water was surprisingly cold, and Sebastian squirmed as it flowed into him. The cramps were almost immediate, and Sebastian groaned at the harsh feelings. He suddenly felt a burning deep within him and whimpered.

The blonde man grinned. "You feeling the cayenne pepper? The burn stays for awhile, I've heard."

Sebastian glared at him. "You bastard," he ground out. "This fucking hurts." The blonde man glared at him. "It's supposed to hurt, bitch. Apparently it's not painful enough, though. Matt?" He nodded at the tall man who squeezed the enema bag roughly. Sebastian wailed at the new feeling and the man smirked.

"Feels better, right? Lucky for you, you still have along way to go. You're not even halfway done."

Sebastian groaned and looked at the bag. Fuck. It was a little over half full, and Sebastian was already feeing far too full.

He moaned softly, and tried to think of something else.

Barely thirty seconds went by before the blonde man spoke again. "This is far too boring. He's not even screaming. Matt, raise the bag higher. This needs to go faster."

Matt did so, and the water rushed in even more quickly, and Sebastian felt a gigantic cramp hit him.

"Ow!" he yelled. "Can I go, please? This is far too much- I can't take any more."

The blonde laughed delightedly. "Nope." He stepped closer, and bent down to Sebastian's level. He kissed the teen's jaw gently and whispered," look at your stomach."

Sebastian did so, and almost gagged. His stomach protruded grotesquely, bulging away from his body. The blonde laughed again and straightened. He ran a cool hand down Sebastian's chest and petted his belly gently. He pressed down gently, and Sebastian whimpered.

He stepped back and looked at the bag. "Look at that. All of it is inside you. How does it feel?"

Sebastian glared. "It hurts and I need to get it out of my body, now." He cried out as another cramp hit him, and he closed his eyes as a tear escaped.

The man frowned. "Let it out? Don't you know how enemas work? You need to leave them in, so they have time to work. This is cleaning you out, and it needs to work." He shook his head and reached under the cloth on the table. He emerged with a large butt plug, which he showed to Sebastian.

"This will hold the enema in you until it's done its job." He reached down to pull the nozzle out, and swiftly replaced it with the large butt plug.

Sebastian groaned. "Can I please let it out? Please?"

The blonde shook his head. "No. But, by all means, beg. It probably won't let you go any faster, but who knows."

He smiled and pushed down on Sebastian's stomach roughly. "Maybe this will help it move around inside you." He pushed again, and Sebastian screamed.

He had never felt such a need to expel, and the pushing on his stomach only made it worse. He screamed again as another cramp hit him, this one much worse than before. He wished he could move, even for the slightest bit of relief.

"Please," he begged. "Please let me go. It hurts so badly. Please, please…"his begging turned to whimpers as more cramps hit him, and he started to cry. He had never been in so much pain before.

After what felt like an eternity, Sebastian felt hands untying him. He opened his eyes to see the blonde man standing above him.

"Come on, up." You've only held this for thirty minutes, but I'm growing bored, again. You really do need to scream more, my sweet. You're so dull otherwise."

The two burly men helped him to his feet and he waddled awkwardly to the door where Matt was waiting. He was lead to another room- a bathroom.

The blonde followed behind him, and Matt opened the toilet seat.

"Lean on the counter," the blonde said. "I'm going to pull the plug out. If you let ONE drop of water out, you will be severely punished." He pulled the plug out swiftly, and Sebastian immediately clenched his cheeks together. Unfortunately, he wasn't quite quick enough and a small stream of water escaped.

The blonde giggled. "Well, it looks like you will have to punished! Later, though. First you need to get rid of this so we can play with your delectable ass."

Sebastian shuffled to the toilet and sat down quickly. He looked up at the two men in the room, but when neither moved, he knew he was to be humiliated further. He buried his face in his hands and unclenched his asshole slowly. For one horrifying moment, his asshole didn't open, but as soon as that thought entered his mind, the water flowed out of his ass.

If he thought holding the enema was bad, expelling it was almost worse. The fluid rushed out of him, burning the sides of his asshole with the force it was expelled. The flow seemed to go on for ages.

When he was done, Matt pulled him to his feet, ignoring the way Sebastian's knees buckled. He handed him a paper towel wordlessly, and Sebastian cleaned himself off quickly. He threw it in the garbage can by his feet and was led back into the other room.

While he was gone, the two burly men had attached chains to the ceiling and floor and Sebastian was immediately pushed to them. His hands and feet were shackled, feet as far apart as he could extend them.

The blonde man stood in front of him, arms crossed over his pale chest. "Ok, here's the deal. As Matt told you earlier, I get off your screams. I also love when you scream my name. If you feel a need to curse someone's name, use mine-Carter. I don't want to be called 'Sir', or 'Master', they're too generic. Ok, well now that's out of the way. Ready to start?"

He walked over to the covered table and picked up a medium sized dildo from underneath the cloth. "I want to see how well your ass can take these, so we will first do a test to see how much you can take WITHOUT screaming." He shoved the dildo into Sebastian's ass roughly, and the teen screamed.

Carter frowned. "Screaming already? I thought you weren't a virgin."

Sebastian took a few breaths. "I'm not. I've never bottomed."

Carter's eyes sparkled. "Ooohhh, I get to be the first who plays with your ass? How fun!"

He crouched down and looked up Sebastian's ass. "No bleeding, though." He shrugged and pulled the dildo out. "We'll get there."

He placed the dildo back on the table and grabbed another. This one was sizably larger- probably about 7 inches long and two inches wide.

This one he inserted more carefully, yet not much slower. He pulled it out slowly, then back in. He fucked Sebastian with it for a few minutes, until he noticed Sebastian's erection starting to grow. He reached a hand around to the teen's front and stroked the hardness gently. Sebastian's eyes closed at the pleasure, and he didn't notice Matt handing Carter a metal ring and another dildo.

Sebastian's eyes flew open as the cock ring was fitted on him snugly, and Carter smirked. Carter kissed the teen's neck slowly, and pulled the dildo from his ass. As he sucked Sebastian's ear gently, he roughly thrust the bigger dildo inside the boy.

Sebastian screamed. "Take it out, take it out," he blubbered. "It hurts, it's too big, please take it out!"

Carter did so, and Sebastian sagged in relief. Carter slapped his ass hard, and Sebastian cried out.

"You think that was big?" Carter hissed. "You don't know how big I can stretch you. Nasty little boys like you deserve all the pain you're going to get." He picked up a paddle from the floor and whacked Sebastian roughly.

Sebastian screamed and thrashed. "No! Stop, please stop! AHHHHHH"

He screamed higher as Carter struck his ass with all the force he could muster.

"You are despicable," sneered Carter. "You deserve every thing coming to you. After this, you won't be able to sit down for a week." He paddled him once more, and stepped back, wiping his face.

He gestured to Matt and the burly men who unstrapped the teen. The two men tied Sebastian to the bed on his back, his sore ass hitting the bed painfully.

Matt picked up a tray of items from the table and set them on the bed, out of Sebastian's view.

Carter sat on the side of the bed, and examined Sebastian's cock critically. After a moment of thought, he removed the cock ring and set it to the side.

"Ok, bitch. Here's the deal. I promised you a punishment and that is what will happen now. Have you ever heard of sounding?"

Sebastian shook his head.

"Well, it's when something is inserted in your urethra- the hole in your cock. I was just going to sound you, but after you leaked, I decided to sound you with my special instruments."

He held up a long probe with a wire extending out of one end. "This will go in your penis, then I will put some electricity through it. Any electrical things we do today will count as your punishment."

Sebastian gulped.

Carter put the electrical probe down and picked up a smaller one. He held Sebastian's cock in one hand, and with the other, slowly inserted the probe.

Sebastian squirmed as it went in.

"How does it feel?" Carter asked, watching his face.

"Um…it doesn't hurt. It just feels really weird," Sebastian, responded, any thoughts of eloquence out the window.

Carter nodded and pulled the probe out. He grabbed another, larger one, then shook his head. He grabbed the one two sizes bigger and inserted it.

Sebastian groaned. This one hurt.

Carter smiled wickedly, and reached for his largest probe, the one with the wire. He inserted this one, and Sebastian seized up.

"Ahhh…that hurts. FUCK." He swore, as Carter pushed it roughly.

Carter walked to the table and reached for a machine underneath it. He plugged it into the wall socket and brought it over to the bed. He attached the wire from the probe to the machine and smiled.

"Ready to scream?' he asked as he turned the first dial.

And scream Sebastian did. He howled with pain and his body arched off the bed.

"AHHHHHHHH! Stop! Please…. STOP! NOOO!" he screamed as Carter turned the dial higher.

His whole body was full of agonizing pain- more than Sebastian ever thought a person could experience.

Carter smirked, and twisted the dial again.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Carter groaned at the sound of excruciating pain, and reached down to palm himself through his pants. He had definitely chosen well.

Sebastian was still screaming and everyone in the room was affected. The two burly men had obvious erections, and Matt had his cock out, stroking slowly.

Carter smiled and turned the machine off.

Sebastian collapsed, crying. His cock burned and he had never been in this much pain before.

"How did that feel?" Carter asked.

Sebastian couldn't speak. He shook his head.

"I said- how does that FEEL?" Carter hissed, pinching the teen's nipple roughly. " I asked you a question."

Sebastian groaned. "It hurts." He whimpered softly. "I don't think I can take any more."

Carter smiled. "Well, you will. Your ass hasn't been stretched enough yet. That still has a long way to go. I also have a treat for you. For this, you will be untied!" He clapped his hands happily.

"But, if you attempt to escape, you will be beaten to an inch of your life. Understood?" Sebastian nodded, eyes wide.

"Good." Carter said and untied him quickly. "Matt, come over here. Watch him. If he tries to run, grab him."

Matt nodded and pulled up a chair to sit at the head of the bed. He petted Sebastian's hair and stroked his cheek gently.

"You look so pretty after you've been screaming," he said softly.

Carter pulled the table closer to the bed and uncovered it. On it were dildos of all shape and size, most quite large. There were other objects Sebastian couldn't identify, but he was sure they were just as painful.

Carter picked up one of the largest dildos and ran his hands over it reverently.

"What do you think of this, Sebastian?" he asked. "It is truly mammoth, don't you think? Most people wouldn't dream of fitting this in their ass, let alone without any preparation. But today, my sweet, you will take this giant."

Sebastian squirmed and tried to shift away. He stopped as Carter glared at him, and lay back, resigned.

"Stretch you legs, dear. Farther." Carter yanked Sebastian's legs open violently. "If you don't obey me, I will tie you back down again- with your legs stretched much wider than this. Alright, darling?"

Sebastian scowled at him.

Carter smiled back, unconcerned, and cruelly rammed the huge dildo inside the teen without any preparation.

Sebastian yowled at the intrusion and his legs shook. Carter laughed.

"Does that feel good, treasure? I bet you love being filled up and your asshole stretched farther than it ever has been…" He pulled the dildo out and thrust it back in.

Sebastian cried out and started to cry as he was fucked mercilessly by the dildo.

Carter pulled out when he saw the tears and wiped them away gently with his thumb. He bent down and pressed a soft kiss to the teens shoulder.

"I know it hurts, beloved. But don't worry; it will hurt much more soon. Your tears will stop and you'll just be screaming. How does that sound?" He smiled at the boy and picked up the largest toy.

This one was truly gigantic- as thick as Carters arm and just as long. Sebastian broke down crying when he saw it, positive that his ass was going to be ripped beyond all recognition.

"Don't worry," Carter said, as if sensing his thoughts. "You'd be surprised at what your ass can take. It is surprisingly elastic."

He shoved the dildo inside Sebastian quickly and the teen howled.

"NOOOOO! Take it out, take it out!"

"Awww, you want it out so soon? I think you should wait a little while longer."

Carter slowly fucked the teen with the dildo, pressing kisses to the teens skin. After he thought the boy suitably prepared, he reached down to the boy's ass and massaged the stretched hole gently. He pressed at the reddened skin and slowly fit his index finger next to the dildo.

Sebastian screamed as the finger breached him, a mammoth dildo and a finger inside his raw ass.

Carter grinned and fitted in another finger. The tightness was incredible, his fingers felt like they were being squeezed.

He smiled sadistically when he thought of the pain Sebastian would be feeling. The thoughts spurred him on, and he pushed in another finger, then another. Soon, four fingers were fit next to the enormous dildo. Sebastian was crying openly now, and Carter frowned.

"Sweet, you're supposed to be screaming. Does this not hurt enough? Do you want my fist? I'm not sure if I can fit it in without your ass tearing, but we can definitely try."

He pushed his thumb in gently, but frowned again when it didn't fit.

"Maybe it needs a push."

He shoved his fist in the teens ass viciously and the teen shrieked in a high pitch.

"AHHHHHHHHH! My ass! You're tearing me apart! NOOOOOO!" His sreams got louder as Crater wiggled his fingers, and soon Sebastian was shouting at the top of his lungs.

"NOOOOOOOO!Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He collapsed suddenly, passed out cold.

Carter withdrew his fist and the dildo, studying the stretched asshole before him. The skin was bright red and little tears could be seen around the rim.

Carter grinned, and motioned Matt to come and look.

"Doesn't it look beautiful? Wake him up, I want his to feel one more thing".

Matt nodded and slapped Sebastians face gently until the teen awoke with a groan.

"Good morning, beautiful. I have just a few more things for you, then you can sleep. Ok, darling?"

Sebastian nodded tiredly and Carter smiled. He picked up a small bottle and poured it over the teens torn asshole.

Sebastain howled. Tabasco sauce. The hot sauce seeped into his torn skin and the burning was indescribable.

"Isn't the pain excruciating? You look so delectable like this darling. As much as I would like to hear you scream for a few more hours, I do have other things to do tonight."

Carter pouted. "I don't want to miss a single scream of yours, so I suppose we'll put something less caustic on that sore asshole of yours."

He motioned to the the other men in the room, and all of them positioned themselves behind the teen. The two burly men and Matt pulled out their cocks and stroked themselves roughly. Their cum splattered on the teens ass, and the white stripes contarted starkly against the bright red of Sebastian's ass.

Carter peeled of his leather pants and went to stand in front Sebastian. He postioned his cock in front of the teens mouth and raised an eyebrow.

"You will suck me, but if you bite, I will put three huge dildos in your ass and leave them there all night."

Sebastians eyes widened, and he opened his mouth, accepting Carters' cock quickly. He licked, sucked and stroked, using every trick he knew. He didn't want to risk Carters wrath, and the extreme pain it would bring him. Minutes later Sebastian felt Carter's cock twitching in his mouth, and he sucked harder.

A moment later Carter let out a loud groan and filled Sebastian's mouth with his seed. He pulled out and bent down to give Sebastian a kiss.

"Goodnight, precious."

Sebastian felt a sharp pain in his arm, then blackness.

**I love Carter's bipolarness, don't you? Please review!**

**Original GKM prompt:**

_**Sebastian getting fucked with various objects of the author's choice while someone holds him down and makes him take it. **_

_**If it's noncon I don't want him to enjoy it at all.**_

_**If noncon is not your thing you can make it consensual, if you want.**_


End file.
